Love through war
by IantoFan2010
Summary: Both Jack and Ianto are in the army! Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all im back with another AU Story. I came up with this idea when watching a programme on BBC3. I dont own the charaters just borrowing them. This story is set In the war going on in Afghan at the moment, Hope u all like it!

Can I just say im dedicating this story to the soldiers who have fallen in afghanistan in the last 10 years.

And on with the story.

**Love Through War**

When Jack was a young lad he always knew he wanted to join the Army, now as he was being told he had passed the entry test he knew it was the right choice. Jack was 21 and his mum didn't agree with him doing this but he had full support from his dad. Jack had told them he wanted to fight on the front line, for Queen and Country.

As he was going through the paperwork he looked at the officer, this man was gorgeous, Jack looked at his name tag, LT Ianto Jones. Ianto looked upand saw Jack staring, to get the young mans attention Ianto cleared his throat, Jack looked up startled "Right Mr Harkness everything is in order, what I need to do is Arrange a date for your fitness test, when I do that I will ring you"

"Ok sounds good, I'll see you later"

They shook hands then Jack left, when he stepped outside his parents were there, his dad spoke 1st "Well son?"

Jack frowned "Nope, failed on my maths"

"Its ok we'll try again in a few months"

All of a sudden Jack had a grin spread across his face "Of course I passed"

His dad gave him a hug but his mum didn't "Come on mum you knew I was going to pass the test, you have to accept the fact I want to do this"

"I know son, it's just hard knowing your going to be on the front line and I don't know where you are or if you lying somewhere dying"

Jack took a deep breath "Whats to say I will get shot?"

"I know, well done for passing the test, come here" His mum gave him a big hug "Ok Boys what do you want for lunch?"

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

A couple of weeks later Jack was sitting on his bed when his mum passed him the phone, he smiled then she left the room, Jack put the phone to his ear "Hello?"

It was Ianto _"Hello Mr Harkness, it's LT Jones here, just to let you know your fitness test is next week, iv sent off a letter to you stating what time you need to be and where it is"_

"Ok so i'll see you next week"

Jack put the phone down with a smile on his face, all he needed to do its get through the fitness and the training and he would be on the front line. Jack layed back down and closed his eyes, everytime he had closed his eyes in the last few days he saw Ianto, he had also dreamed about him each time waking up with a full hard on. It didn't take long before he was asleep and dreaming again.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

The next week went quick, it was wednesday, the day of Jack's fitness test. The test was held in an Army barracks, Jack soon found out this would be his home for the six weeks of training if he passed. Ianto had met him at the gate and showed him around, the place was massive but Jack liked it.

The test started at 10.00 so Jack went to get changed into his gym gear. Just like the entry test Jack passed his fitness with flying colours, Ianto was impressed with this young man.

After Jack had a shower and changed he met Ianto outside the changing room, he took Jack around the rest of the barracks and also showed him the place he'd be sleeping. After the tour had ended Ianto walked Jack to the front gate "Ok there will be a letter sent out to you with the information about your training and when it starts"

"Ok thank you again Sir" Jack smiled

"Well I'll see you again soon Mr Harkness" With that Jack walked off with a smile on his face towards home.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

So theres the first chapter. Tell me what Y'll think and if i should carry on :)

Emma xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who left a review, glad you all liked it. So onto chapter 2 :)

**Chapter 2**

It had been an emotional couple of days, Jack had packed up everything he needed and he was ready to go. His parents dropped him off at the barracks and said there goodbyes. Jack stepped into the Barracks and saw a bunch of lads standing by the front gate so he went to join them, as he walked over he saw Ianto and he smiled to himself. Ianto showed the lads to thier billets, they held fifteen people, Jack got put with a few lads who he reconised from the day he done his entry test.

That evening after the lads had a tour of the barracks and sorted thier gear out they decided to go to the bar on site. Jack stayed behind for a bit to get some more things sorted. Half an hour later there was a knock at the door and Ianto walked in, Jack sat up "Hey sir"

"Im not in uniform im just Ianto now" he smiled back

"Ok Ianto, are you going to the bar?"

"Nope, I don't often go there, most of us go into town but I was thinking id like to get to know you better, your a bright young man, so as its only half six I was wondering if you wanted to get a few beer's and chill out in my mess"

Jack smiled "Yeah sounds good, let me just change, give me five minute's"

Five minute's later Jack had changed and the boys were walking back to Ianto's mess. They both sat on the bed with a beer each, Ianto looked up at Jack "So what made you join the Army?"

"Ever since I was a boy I just knew it was right, I always played Army with my friends" Jack took a breath "After the events of America and here I knew I wanted to fight on the front line, to do to them what they done to us"

"I understand, iv been to afghan a few times now, never gets any better. Iv lost men and when that happens you just want to get revenge"

"Will you go out there again?"

"I'll go tomorrow but im not out there again until iv trained you lot, then a few weeks later some of you will join me there"

"I hope im one of them" Jack said louder than he thought then realised what he said "Erm..."

"It's ok, I hope so to. There's something about you Jack and your gonna make a damn fine soldier im sure of it"

Jack smiled "Thanks, anyway what made you join?"

"My grandad was in the Army, so I followed in his footsteps, Im glad I did to be honest, I used to be a bit of a rebel"

"What do you mean rebel?" Jack smiled

"I used to be such a bastared, I was a bully in school, mixing with the wrong crowds really. I was sexually active from forteen nearly got a girl pregnant when I was sixteen, my dad died when I was twelve and my mum couldn't control me and thats the way I went, took the wrong route until I joined"

"I was always a good boy" Jack laughed "Got pretty much all A's in my GCSE's, worked in a shop for a little bit then when I hit 21 I sent off my paperwork and here I am"

"Im glad you did, I like you Jack"

Without realising what he was doing Jack leant forward, Ianto met him half way and they kissed slowly but without tongue's. Jack opened his eyes then pulled back "Sorry Ianto" he said panicked

"Hey it's ok, iv wanted to do that since you I first saw you"

"Ok anyway im gonna go back to my billet il see you in the morning" With that been said Jack rushed out the room and ran back to his billet, he fell onto his bed and stayed there until the other lads got back.

**TWTWTWTWTW**

The six weeks had gone quite quick, it was now a couple of days before the passing out parade, Since that evening the boys had spent some time together but only as friends. Jack was sitting in the bar when Ianto walked in, seeing the place was empty at the moment he went up to Jack and whispered in his ear "What have you done to me? Ever since that night I can't stop thinking about you, I have dreams everynight about you, so are you just gonna sit there or take me back to my mess and screw me into the matress?"

Before Jack could say anything Ianto left, he sat there shocked, yes he wanted to screw his officer into the matress but they wearnt even going out. His cock decided for him anyway, hearing Ianto say that turned him almost rock hard, he downed his drink and set off towards Ianto's mess. As soon as he stepped foot in Ianto's room his back was slammed against the door and had lips around his.

It didn't take long before he was kissing Ianto back with equal passion, within minute's both men were laying on the bed butt naked, thrusting against eachother hard. When the passion died down a little Ianto looked down at Jack "What have you done to me Jack? How did you do this? How have you made me fall for you so hard"

"I don't know but I feel the same way"

"Your just a fucking lad, for gods sake im 30"

"Yeah and im well over the legal age to make my own decisions and im making this one, I want you"

The passion flared up again, Ianto reached into his drawer and got the lube and condoms "I want you to fuck me"

Jack swallowed "Im a virgin, I was saving it for someone special the person I wanted to spend my life with"

Ianto kissed him gently "Well thats good cause I won't be going anywhere else but in you"

Ianto flipped them so Jack was now on top and he was laying down, he opened his legs and pulled Jack between them. After kissing for a few more minute's Jack sat up and opened the lube, he put his fingers down by Ianto's hole and pressed inward gently. "Wow, thats weird"

"But so fucking good, just slowly open me using one finger then two then three"

Jack nodded, after Ianto was ready he rolled the condom onto Jack's thick shaft "Now if I wrap my legs round your waist you push in, ok?" again Jack nodded. Jack held his breath as he pushed, this was fucking incredible, Ianto gripped the sheets then pulled Jack into a searing kiss. Jack knew he wouldn't last long it only took a few more thrusts till he was cumming into the rubber.

After he came down from an amazing orgasm he realised Ianto was still hard, he looked at his cock then asked "Can I suck you off?"

"Feel free"

Jack lowered his head, he took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, above him he heard Ianto gasp. Bit by bit he took Ianto right down to the base and was sniffing his pubic hair, Ianto had one hand in Jack's hair and the other over his eyes. When he was close he gave Jack some warning "Nearly, shit..."

With a final groan of Jack's name Ianto shot his seed down the young mans throat, Jack swallowed every last drop, he then kissed Ianto. When they broke apart Ianto whispered "Stay tonight please, you only need to sort your uniform out tomorrow"

"But what if someone ask's where I am"

"Then we tell them you were in my bed"

Jack stroked Ianto's nose with his own "Only if your sure"

"Of course I am"

So Jack snuggled into Ianto, it wasnt long before he was asleep, Ianto smiled when he heard the light breathing comming from Jack, he kissed the top of his head and dropped off himself

So theres the 2nd chapter, hope you liked it cause we need a bit of romance before the lads go on tour in afghan. Please read and review, I always like to know how im doing.

The next chapter will be the passing out parade and more :)

Emma xx


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - sorry its taken a week or so to get this chap up but iv been really busy sorting out my back garden.**

**Thanks for the reveiws :) keeps me happy**

**Chapter 3**

It was the Day of the passing out parade, Jack was in his billet getting his uniform ready. As he was finishing polishing his boots Ianto walked in "Good morning Private Harkness"

"Morning Sir, how are you this morning?"

"Very good and you?"

"Nervous, cant wait to see my parents and my little brother"

"You've never mentioned anything about a brother"

"I know, he was in youth offender's, I got a phone call from my mum when he came out"

"Oh ok, are you two close?"

"Yep, we always have been but he was a trouble maker, just like you" Jack winked at Ianto "But being there should make him realise he cant live his life in prison"

"Well I hope so, anyway I need to get ready aswell il see you later Private"

"Yeah bye Sir"

**TWTWTWTWTW**

Jack stood in his best uniform proudly, he could see his family in the stands smiling away. As they were dismissed he ran straight to his parents like everyone else "Hey Mom, Dad, Ricky"

His mum pulled him into a tight hug "Well done Jack, were so proud of you"

"Thanks. Iv missed you guys and you you little shit" He looked at Ricky

"Ha ha your so funny...Not"

"You know you love me lil bro"

"Sometimes" Ricky laughed

As they were talking and catching up Ianto walked towards them and gave Jack a kiss on the lips "Hey gorgeous" Pretty much everyone on base knew about thier relationship now.

"Hey, id like you to meet my parents, Edna and Kieron and my little brother Ricky"

Ianto shook all thier hands "Pleased to meet you, iv heard alot about you"

After talking for a little while Ianto went to meet some other families, Jack took his family for a tour of the barracks, finishing off with his billet. In the afternoon they all went into town including Ianto. That night Jack's parents left at eight, Jack told them he was comming home for a week or two before getting ready for the frontline.

**TWTWTWTWTW**

The two weeks at home went quick, before he knew it Jack was back on base and in Ianto's bed. They had got thier date for being flown to Afghanistan, Ianto was leaving to go in a couple of days. Tonight they just layed together and talked Jack spoke first "Be careful when you go back out there, I don't want to lose you already"

"Im sorry Jack I can't promise you anything"

"I know but just be careful"

"Yeah I always try to be"

"Good, im gonna miss you till I get out there"

"Me too" Ianto gave Jack a kiss on his forehead "There is something iv got to say...I love you Private Harkness"

"Well thats good cause I love you too"

They smiled at eachother and kissed but it didnt go anywhere as they were both tired. soon enough they both fell asleep.

**TWTWTWTWTW**

Over the next couple of days Ianto and Jack didnt see much of eachother as Ianto was getting ready and briefed for the upcomming mission. The night before he was flying out the boys went out for meal in town. After a really good evening the boys made thier way back to the Barracks, they spent the night in Ianto's mess.

The next morning Ianto was up early, he left Jack in his bed while he got his things together. After he had got his gear together he only had an hour and a half before he was leaving. He slowly shook Jack "Oi you time to get up, im leaving soon"

Jack sat up in the bed "What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"Seven"

Ianto sat on the bed, leaned down and gave Jack a kiss "We still have a bit of time" he winked at Jack.

**TWTWTWTWTW**

Jack watched as Ianto got onto the plane with the rest of the soldiers, he was still standing there as the plane left and prayed that Ianto would be ok until he got out there.

Next chap done :) again sorry it took a while, will update as much as I can. Tell me what u think please all reviews r good :)

Emma xx


	4. Chapter 4

AN - Wow been a while since I updated this, I will try to update more often. Sorry for the delay peeps, Hope u can forgive me :) next chap here we go...

**Love through war **

Before he knew it Jack was packing his things for the 6 month tour, just a couple of days until he saw his lover he couldnt wait. The night before he was due to go he woke up in a sweat, he sat up in bed "Shit" He muttered to himself, he fell back onto the bed with a small thump.

He looked round the darkend room all these men he was sharing with, his mates were all going with him tomorrow, he wasnt really a religious person but he did pray they would all come back safe. A shuffling caught his attention, he then saw Darren across from him going to the toilet, on his way back in Jack caught his attention, Darren walked over to him "You alright mate?"

"Just about, had another nightmare"

"About Ianto?"

"Nope, we were in the field and a bomb dropped down and killed you all" Jack had tears in his eyes

"You have nightmares often?"

"Only the last few weeks really, just worried I suppose"

"Arnt we all mate? Who know's if we'll all come back"

"Did you know I pray for all of us here and the squad out there that we all come back alive?"

"Since when?" Darren asked intruiged

"Since we knew where we were going"

"I bet your not the only one mate, anyway we have a long day, im going to sleep, see you in the morning and good luck" Darren shook Jack's hand

"Yeah, night, good luck to aswell" Within a few minute Jack had dropped back off to sleep.

**TWTWTWTWTW**

Ianto opened his eyes slowly and he smiled, the day was here Jack and the rest of the squad were comming out today. He had missed the man so much and he hoped Jack had missed him just as much, he rolled out of bed to get ready for the day ahead. About half way through the day the they got the call to say the helicopter would be there in the next ten minutes.

Ianto smiled when he saw the helicopter in sight, just as it was about to land there was an explosion just outside the camp then gunshots being fired as the soldiers were leaving the helicopter. "Shit, right Bravo division go right, Papa division go left, Sierra division with me" Ianto barked out the orders "Enemy targeted ahead, FIRE AT WILL"

The soldiers on the helicopter were armed and ready as they had been told to do before leaving the barracks. As soon as the helicopter landed the officer in there command LT Commander Harper leapt into action straight away, also barking orders. As Jack was near the the door he got sent over with a few others to where Papa division was, right in the line of fire. He cocked his weapon and started shooting.

After they had shot all the enemy down Ianto and Owen got there squads together, checking everyone was still there and alive or not injured. Ianto was one man down "Right we're missing Private Smith, on your feet now find him" Ianto shouted.

The men looked to the places they were firing from, it was Jack who came across the body "Over here Sir" He shouted

He saw Ianto and a medic come running over "Thank you private" Ianto looked at the lifeless body "SHIT" He knelt down beside the body, another soldier in his squad had been killed, one of the best. "Rest in peace Private Smith" Then he left the body to the medic and re joined his squad "Ok everyone listen in" He looked at his men and took a breath "Private Smith, killed in action on the 31st of August 2011, May he rest In Peace"

Out of respect everyone bowed thier heads for a minute of silence.

**TWTWTWTWTW**

Later that day Private Smiths body was taken away to be taken home, a few soldiers made a cross out of sticks and wrote his name in the sand by it. Everyone had been affected by his death, he was a good friend and a good soldier and it was a big loss. After the new squad had been briefed they sorted out where they were going to sleep, Jack managed to get a place near Ianto.

That evening after everything was sorted out Jack went to Ianto's sleeping area, Ianto was lying down staring into space "Hey" Jack said softly

Ianto looked at him "He was one of the best soldiers iv ever had in a squad, its my fault he's dead"

Jack sat on the bed next to him and took his hand "No it wasnt, you couldnt have done anything, it was a surprise attack"

"Thats three men in a week Jack, iv never lost that many in that amount of time"

"You have to stay strong for the rest of your squad"

Ianto sighed "I love you Jack, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, I love you too" Jack leant down and kissed his lover briefly "Now lets go face them and show them how strong you are Sir"

Ianto gave a small smile then followed Jack.

Hope u liked that and hope it was worth the wait, please keep reviewing i want to know if im doing good or bad :)

Emma xx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I've gone back over this chapter and corrected the mistakes! I'm working on chapter six now and it should be up today or tomorrow. Thanks for staying with me during this story

Love through war

The next couple of days had everyone on a downer after the loss of Private Smith, even though Owens squad didn't really know him they mourned him as well. Owens squad were on rota for the patrol today, they needed to stay in a squad and walk around the local town to make sure the Taliban weren't about. As they were getting there gear together Ianto walked into Jack's space "Hey you"

"Hey" Jack smiled

"So your first patrol, how you feeling?"

"Nervous, just thinking things"

"Like?" Ianto raised an eyebrow

"I know it's my first patrol but what if I don't come back, cause it can happen"

"Jack you can't think like that when your here, you need to think about the here and now"

"I know I can't, do you know I was having nightmares about coming out here every night at the barracks"

"Did anyone else know you were having them?"

"Yeah a couple of people" Jack took a breath "Anyway I'd better get the rest of my stuff together"

Ianto leaned in and put his lips to Jacks "Be careful, I love you"

"Yeah, I love you too, see you later"

Ianto got up and walked out looking back at Jack once more, but he very well knew it could be the last time he saw Jack. Jack had packed all his gear for the patrol and met the squad outside. He walked out and sat on the ground where the rest of them were about to get the briefing from Owen "Ok you will know be known as Squad Romeo, do you understand?"

"SIR YES SIR" They shouted together

"Good, right the main mission from this patrol is to keep the local area clear, you will meet the local people so tread carefully. Just be aware of what and who are around you ok?"

"SIR YES SIR"

"Ok let's get going and good luck Romeo, let's go"

the squad got up and followed Owen to where they were doing there patrol. They got into the area with no problems and the local people seemed to be at ease with them all, which was a good thing. The morning went pretty well the soldiers had spoken to a few of the locals and some of the children. Jack had been paired up with a friend he'd made during training his name was Private Rory Williams, over the weeks in training these two had become really good friends and Jack leant he had a wife back home called Amy Pond Williams.

Jack turned to Rory "How you been coping?"

"Missing Amy like crazy but ok I suppose, How about you?"

"Well as you know I was having nightmares but they seem to have passed now, was much better when I saw Ianto as well"

"Yeah it's alright for you lover boy" Rory laughed

"Lover boy really?" Jack raised an eyebrow

"What you think I didn't hear you that first night? I sleep next to your space"

"Oh sorry, why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't want to embarrass you" Rory winked

"Ok we'll try to keep it down just for you"

"Thanks"

"When was the last time you spoke to Amy?"

"Before we came out here" Rory smiled

As they were walking and talking a massive explosion sounded to their left, they looked at each other then started following the orders Owen was shouting "Ok squad 1 go left, squad 2 go right, MOVE IT!"

Both Jack and Rory had been put into Squad 2 and went to the right. There was no gunshots being fired to they were a bit confused to what was going on, Owen went towards where they heard the blast come from with the second squad, he had ordered the first squad to stay in position. It was only as they got closer Owen heard the screaming "Help, fucking help me"

"Who's that?" Owen shouted

"It's me, please help"

Owen moved towards the sound of the man, as soon as he got close enough he recognised him it was Corporal Kyle Jacobs "Squad two surround me, keep your eyes open, Harkness, Williams, Greggs and Folks with me" The soldiers followed the LT towards the man. Owen started barking out orders again "Get the fucking stretcher out now, move it"

Jack took it out and passed it to Owen "Why the fuck are you giving it to me?" he growled then shouted "MEDIC" the medic came rushing down to the voice of the LT. "Right get the stretcher and put it next to Kyle, MOVE DONT JUST FUCKING STAND THERE" Owen was now losing his temper.

The four men moved and placed the stretcher next to Corporal Smith, Owen joined them and the medic. "I'm not fucking losing a man here, get your fucking arses in gear"

The medic looked at him "Yes Sir" They managed to get Kyle on to the stretcher. The corporal had lost both his legs, he had walked to close to a roadside bomb and it went off. They managed to get Kyle into in to a sheltered building the medic stayed there while the rest of them secured the rest of the area.

Twenty minutes later Kyle was taken away in a jeep to the nearest medical centre, Owen got his squad back together "Ok this is why we stick together and you don't wonder off, what we're now gonna is regroup and make our way back to base, let's move out"

About an hour later they were back to their base Owen gave them a group talk "Ok well done out there today, good for your first patrol but I don't want to lose any more men because you wonder off, understood?"

"Sir yes Sir"

"Dismissed"

Jack got up and went straight to his sleeping area, he laid down on the makeshift bed and tried to block everything out. He closed his eyes tight, he knew he had fucked up today, he wasn't quick enough and he passed the fucking stretcher to Owen when he knew what he was doing. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear someone enter, Ianto sat next to the younger man and rubbed his back.

Jack jumped and turned around "Hey" he tried to smile but tears came out instead

"It's ok Jack, this shit happens all the time"

"I didn't move fast enough, Owen was so pissed at me, I knew what I had to do but I couldn't think, seeing him there screaming, both legs gone"

Ianto pulled him into his arms "I know it's hard seeing this for the first time it's horrible to say but you get used to it"

"I don't think il ever get used to seeing it, I'm not strong enough for this"

"Don't say that, of course you are babe"

Jack pulled away and looked into Ianto's eyes "How do you stay so strong?"

"I need to for my squad, I've been here and seen all this, you get used to it"

Jack leaned in slowly and kissed his lover, tears were still streaming down his face "I love you so much, I'm glad I met you"

"I feel the same, lay back gorgeous, let me look after you"

Jack lay back on the bed to let Ianto look after him, Ianto started on his neck, kissing on Jacks pulse then sucking. He slowly undone Jacks shirt, took it off then the undershirt went, he moved down to the youngers man's nipples sucking them in turn. While doing this he used one hand to skilfully undo Jacks belt and button, he then pushed his hand inside the uniform trousers and rubbed the bulge there.

Jack took an intake of breath, his head was thrown back and he had his fingers threading through the older man's hair. Ianto kissed Jacks belly button then moved to pull his trousers down, he smiled when he saw Jacks interest. He looked up at Jack then put his nose into Jacks pubic hair and kissed along the side of his cock.

When he got to the head he licked the pre cum from the slit, he then slowly took the head into his mouth and started sucking lightly. Jack reached out and interlaced his fingers with his older lovers who gladly accepted. God this felt so good, Ianto was so fantastic with his mouth. He moaned his appreciation.

Ianto slowly moved done the shaft until his nose could feel Jacks pubic hair, he loved deep throating this young man, he didn't know why but he did. He then moved one hand to caress Jack balls, the other was still interlaced with Jacks, he felt the balls in his hand tighten and he knew Jack was on the edge.

Jack Squeezed Ianto's hand when he was about to cum, when he did let go Ianto swallowed every last drop. Ianto pulled off his cock with a small pop, he then made his way up the body and kissed Jack deeply. When he pulled away Jack looked totally relaxed "Ok?" Ianto asked

"Never better, that was amazing for an older man" He winked at Ianto

"Cheeky bugger, do you feel better?"

"Always when you're around" Ianto leaned down and gave him another kiss "Suppose you better get dressed, you need to eat"

"Only if you sit with me"

"Yeah I'll sit with you, see you in a bit" Ianto got up and walked out, only then did Jack realise he hadn't got Ianto off, he laughed to himself then said "Ever the pro"

Next chapter done, hope u all liked it, i enjoyed writing it :) Please keep Reading and Reviewing

Emma xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Love through war**

Even though Ianto was Jack's superior, he was growing to admire the younger man more and more. He had learnt so much about him in time they had spent together and now Jack was getting sent out more and more, Ianto was realizing he missed being around the young man.

It was a Tuesday morning three months into the tour, they hadn't lost any more men but there had been more casualties. Another squad of newly trained soldiers were due to join them in the next few hours. Jack was excited because his friend from school, John Hart was going to be with them. John was a bit of a rebel but they got along. He had told Ianto a few stories about them.

The last few weeks had been hectic so the men hadn't really had any down time. Today was the quietest for a while; Jack was walking around the camp talking to his friends. Ianto was in his pit thinking about the last few weeks, he hadn't had time to see let alone sleep with his lover. He slowly got up and went to find Jack, he found him talking to Owen.

Ianto smiled seeing Jack laughing and enjoying himself. It had been a while since he saw the young man smile like that, he walked over and sat next to Jack and joined in the conversion. After he sat down he took his lovers hand and entwined their fingers, Owen smiled "So how are you two doing?"

"Well we haven't really seen each other much the last few weeks." Ianto answered

"If you want some time together I'll leave you to it."

"Well I was thinking as we have some time now…." Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

Ianto bit his lip "Can't refuse an offer like that, see you in a bit Owen." The officer laughed as his two friends got up and walked quickly away hand in hand.

They ended up going to Ianto's pit, one because it was closer and two because it was a bit bigger than Jack's. Ianto pushed Jack onto his bed then straddled the younger man, Jack smiled up at him "So what shall we do?"

"I can think of a few things Mr Harkness, let's start with this."

Ianto shifted so he was covering Jack's body with his own, he kissed along his neck then towards his collarbone. Jack was thrusting into Ianto so their groins touched through the fabric, Ianto moved his hands into Jack's soft hair and pulled ever so slightly. He slowly moved his other hand down Jack's shirtless chest and touched the warm flesh there, he loved it when Jack came undone in front of him.

Just as Ianto bent down to leave a love bite on Jack's shoulder there was a noise by the makeshift door "Sir the helicopter….. oh dear god."

Ianto turned swiftly towards the sound "Ah Private Jacobs give me a minute."

"Yes Sir" The private walked out blushing and giggling.

Ianto got off Jack with a lingering kiss and tidied himself up "Later I promise." With that Ianto was gone, Jack got up slowly then looked down "Fuck it." he muttered to himself.

**TWTWTWTWTWTW**

Ianto caught up with the private "Sorry about that Jacobs."

"It's fine Sir, believe me I've seen worse." Jacobs winked

"So about the helicopter?" Ianto asked changing the subject.

"Yes, it should be arriving ahead of schedule, according to headquarters they should be arriving in the next fifteen minutes."

"Ok thank you private."

With that the two men walked away, Ianto walked back to his pit to find Jack with his head thrown back his eyes closed stroking his erection. The older man's mouth went dry he hadn't seen Jack do this before and it was fucking hot. He walked over to the bed and knelt down, he then whispered in the Younger's man's ear "Here let me."

Jack's eyes opened sharply "Fuck, you scared me." Then he smiled "Feel free."

Ianto nipped Jack's earlobe and moved his hand down to the straining erection, Jack put one hand behind his head and the other in Ianto's hair. Ianto slowly moved his hand up and down the weeping cock "God I want to fuck you so much Jack."

"Me two baby but we will have to save that for another time."

Ianto crashed their lips together while his hand stroked quicker, Jack was soon panting and writhing on the bed. He soon felt the familiar stirring in his stomach, he lifted his hips from the bed "Fuck Ianto, the things you do to me. So fucking good."

Within minutes Jack's cum spilled over Ianto's hand and he whispered his lover's name, Ianto leaned his forehead against Jack's and stroked his cheek with his free hand "I love you Jack, so much I've never loved anyone this much…... Marry me."

"What?" Jack sat up quickly

"Marry me Jack."

"We haven't been going out that long, we don't know much about each other."

"We don't have to get married straight away, we can talk and get to know each other and I don't want anyone else please." A tear rolled down Ianto's cheek

Jack took a deep breath then smiled "Do I get a ring?"

Ianto looked into his eyes "When we get back, so is that a yes?"

"It's a yes." Jack smiled

Ianto let go of the breath he was holding and he hugged Jack "I really thought you was going to say no."

"I can't wait to tell my parents and John they'll be happy." Jack smiled.

"Right yeah the helicopter should be landing soon, I better get myself together."

Jack gave him the tissue from his pocket and Ianto cleaned his hand then put Jack's cock back in his trousers for him. He gave Jack one last kiss then went outside but not before smiling back at his fiancé.

**TWTWTWTWTWTW**

The helicopter was just landing when Ianto stepped outside his pit, when the blades stopped the soldiers jumped out and went towards Ianto. When everyone was off and out the way the helicopter took off again. Ianto sat the soldiers down in the eating area "Ok welcome all, I am LT Ianto Jones your commanding officer while you're out here, LT Owen Harper you will all meet later. All I want you to do for now is set up your pits and unpack, as you had your briefing before you left I won't go through that again. Ok Dismissed."

Ianto showed them to the area they were going to sleep and live, he spotted someone that looked like John from the description Jack had given him. He walked over "Are you John Hart by any chance?"

"Yes Sir."

Ianto smiled "I saved you a space near Jack, he's told me a lot about your school days. Follow me."

"I dread to think what he's told you."

Ianto laughed "Don't worry it's not all bad."

"That's good then, so he told me about you a few times in letters. You make him happy Sir and not a lot of people have done that, just promise me you'll never break his heart and we'll be ok."

"John I promise, I could never hurt him."

John smiled "Good, I'm just looking out for my best mate."

"I know."

They smiled at each other briefly then Ianto continued "Anyway this is your pit, Jack's is just there." Ianto pointed "He might not be in there though I think he's around camp somewhere."

"Thanks Sir, if you see Jack before me just send him this way."

**TWTWTWTWTWTW**

Jack went back to his pit and laid on his bed Ianto had asked for his hand in marriage, he was shocked to say the least but he had never been this happy with someone. There were a couple of men in the past but none of them compared to Ianto, he was his life now and nothing was going to change that. He smiled to himself, Jack Harkness-Jones sounded perfect.

The noise of the helicopter bought him out of his thoughts, he sat up quickly and ran outside. He looked at the soldiers getting out then he spotted his best friend he knew he couldn't go over yet because Ianto needed to introduce himself to the new squad. He watched as the group dispersed and Ianto talking to John, as they got closer to Johns living area Jack darted back inside not wanting John to see him yet.

A couple of minutes later Ianto walked in "Right he's just getting his kit sorted, I told him you should be around the camp somewhere so you can go and surprise him."

"Thanks, I'll go now." he gave Ianto a kiss then left.

Jack bit his lip and then entered John's area he leaned against the wall and said "Hello Handsome."

John turned around knowing the voice, he took two big steps and embraced his best friend "Jack so good to see you."

"It's good to see you to John I've missed you mate."

"I've missed you to buddy and less of the handsome I'm a married man now with a child." John winked "And I'm not gay as you know."

"You have a child, why did you not mention this?"

"I wanted to tell you in person," John smiled

"Well congrats, while we're on the subject Ianto asked me to marry him earlier and I said yes."

John smiled "I know how happy he makes you and I told him not to break your heart cause he'd have to deal with me."

"Thanks, John I've never been this happy, I don't think I could live without him now but I keep thinking that anything can happen while we're here and I can't stand the thought of losing him."

"Have you spoken to him about this?"

"Briefly but I can't seem to get the words out." Jack huffed.

"You need to tell him Jack, cause like you said anything can happen."

"Ok I will. I really have missed you John."

John gave him a playful shove "You're a daft sod you always were."

"Look I've got to go and get ready, my squad are going out on foot patrol soon." He gave John another hug then left.

**TWTWTWTWTWTW**

It was to quiet, the squad had been on patrol for a good hour and there was no one about. They were in the middle of a village that should have been busy this time of day, Ianto told everyone to tread carefully. Jack was at the front of the squad with Rory as they made a good team. Everyone had their guns at the ready, Jack had heard a lot about surprise attacks when he was training and the thought scared him shitless.

As they moved further into the village something caught Jack's attention, he signalled to Ianto he had seen something. Ianto ordered the men to duck down and joined Jack and Rory "What you got?"

"Don't know but I thought I saw something ahead."

Ianto signalled a few of the men including Jack to follow him, Owen was left with the rest of the squad. They moved forward slowly and Jack pointed to where he saw the movement cause if they spoke they might be heard.

Out of nowhere a van pulled up in front of them and stopped, Ianto held his hand up and signalled for his squad to stop. He spoke quietly "Ok men just move back slowly"

As they backed away shots were fired from behind them, it was an ambush. Ianto started barking out orders. The van that stopped went up in an explosion and knocked the four men over, shrapnel flew from the van and sliced Jack's cheek. He clutched his face, blood pouring out. It all happened in a blur and there was nothing anyone could do.

So next chapter up, Hope you all like it, please read and review :) and thanks to everyone who has stuck with me during this story and a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed

Emma xx


End file.
